From Brothers to Monsters
by read till the light is gone
Summary: They were like family as kids, you where not able to see one without the other close by. Yuuichirou and Kaneki soon to be brothers, that is untill all of humanity was erased. While Yuu is being treated as livestock Kaneki is being experimented on tuning him into a new spices, one superior to even a vampire, a ghoul. Will they ever find one another again?
1. chapter 1

I only had one friend he was shy and smart, he was also an outcast like me. I dont know how but soon we where acting like brothers, he whould invite me to his apartment where he and mom cooked delicious meals for us all to enjoy. It was an amazing place and made me want to stay there forever. But my parents tryed to kill me when I arived home calling me a demon. It hurt, it hurts. My friend had called the cops just in time, the police had to take me to an orphanage sence my parents where "mad".

I remember exiting out of the building to see my friend and his mom, both where smiling it kind of ticked me off sence I almost just got killed. But it was a kind a gentle smile. My friends mother began to talk to the police officer while I asked my friend why he was smiling. "Done. Yuu this is entirely up to you but me and Kaneki already consider you family, so whould you like to make it official?"

I swear I never had cryed so much in all my life. "I'm sorry but you will have to stay a week in the orphanage, I couldnt convince the officers to let you come with us now but I promise We Will Come For You." Kaneki and his mother strangled me in a heart warming hug "See you in a week, brother." Kaneki whispered in my ear. I whent off with the police officers waving to my soon to be new family. I couldnt wait.

A week turned into a month and soon it was late December I had made friends in the orphanage but I still didnt consider them my family yet. To me Kaneki was still my only brother, a brother that I was going to almost kill for making me wait so long. Thats the day humanity ended, thats the day I forgot about my friend, my brother.

 _ **"He will make a nice sepcimen, won't he Jason?" ..."He will do just fine Ferid."**_


	2. A New life

**_...1000...993..."Are the organs in yet"... 986...979..."Sir the boy might not survive if we do this" ...972...965..."Sir his eye... it's still is blood red!"...958...951..."My perfect little creation, you will now be the ultimate weapon 944...937...930..923..916... "You are_** ** _now a GHOUL!"_**

 _To be turned into something monstrous against a person's concent is a crime a crime against humanity...but now I cant undo it. My life now was a ticking time bomb, to see if I could control my new found sense for human flesh and the new organs placed inside of me. Organs that where beyond humanity, beyond vampire's, they where the organs of a new spices._

 _A spices that only consists of one person._

 _A spices of monsters._

 _A spices of a doomed boy that already lost all support in his world._

 _ **The spices of Ghouls.**_

 _'For four years I was painfully reminded by the vampire's that I was now a monster. A monster worse than them. By now the vampire's have taunted, tortured, and discouraged me. By now Yuu is probably gone or he has found a new family..._

 _If there really are gods in the heavens then I have prayed for years that is the second possibility... Because then maybe just maybe I wont be alone._

 _My daily life has been the same for four years. Wake up, Fight for life (obtain small portions of water), Ferid visits (if bad flowed by a round of torture.), small portion of meat, bed. This has been my life for four years. No idea where I am, fighting for my life every single day, and being consently reminded that now I'm a monster. Today however was different._

 _Ferid visited earlier than usual today, giving me a small package. It was bigger than my meat portions so I stared puzzled at the old vampire. Rolling his eyes at me he opened the tab on the package revealing a new set of clothes. I consisted of a uniform like shirt, shorts, and a pair of boxers. All black and white. He exited the room that I have known as my world telling me to "get dressed", not wanting my fingers and toes riped off for the 1920 time, I hurried._

 _I was placed in shackles and lead into an underground city. The city consisted of mostly houses supporting one another. I suspected that if you destroyed one a domino effect whould happen, destroying all of these houses. The only few non-caution houses looked like factorys. But the architecture wasn't what got to me. It was the children hundreds to millions must be here. It was upsetting to say the least._

 _I was brought to an exquisite church like castle with beautiful stain glass windows poring colorful light onto the side walks below. I was welcomed by a cool rush of wind making even my skin shiver. I was leaded through thousands of corridors each leading to a similer one making it impossible to tell where we came from._

 _I was stoped by Ferid as he pushed open doors that could have easily been 12ft. tall. Inside whould have been a beautiful room if it had not all been red, and for me that signified death. I was pushed downwards in front of a "young" looking vampire. She had a boy with bright blond hair and sky blue eyes chained to the throne of which she stared upon my mutated body._

 _"So this is the boy?"_

 _"Yes my queen." Ferid stated kneeling down before the girl._

 _" Stand up! My new pet."_

 _I was yanked up by my shackles and pushed towards the pint sized queen, apparently queens can come in bright pink lolie forms now._

 _While she inspected my body asking Ferid questions on certain parts of my body like my fingers and toes, the scars on my stomach and back. Ferid giving explanations on each and everyone of them. It was embarrassing to say the least._

Hiii! Wow to be honest I never expected one of my story's to be liked. It is an honor to write for you all and I hope we all can enjoy this wild ride together.

Also I am so sorry this took so long but I had five different versions of this chapter because this was the one which decided the route the story was going to go. Sorry in advanced to any late chapters and please leave you opinions in the comments. Thank you all and hope you enjoy _From Brothers to Monsters!_


End file.
